revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Confidence
Confidence is the 3rd episode of Season 2 also the 25th episode overall. Summary The Graysons return to the spotlight and the center of a media storm; Emily's past continues to haunt her. Recap We flashback to a time in Japan when Emily and Aiden are being pursued by some attack dogs. It’s all part of a training exercise set up by Takeda. Emily fails this particular test when she tries to help an injured Aiden. Turns out he wasn’t hurt at all. He was merely using Emily’s weakness, her compassion, to win the competition. In present day, Emily is ticked at Aiden for shooting the white-haired man. A quick search of the dead guy’s pockets lets Ems know that Whitey’s real name is Gordon Murphy. Make that was Gordon Murphy. The two former allies also find a bottle of pills, Victoria’s fake passport and a bullet-holed phone. Aiden pockets a motel room key when Emily isn’t looking. Then, when Aiden isn’t looking, Emily knocks him unconscious. He wakes up in a dumpster, but escapes before being compacted by a garbage truck. We’re pretty sure he’s not going to use the ticket to Japan Emily taped to his jacket. No, Aiden’s off to make use of that motel room key. Emily asks Nolan to hack into the white-haired man’s cell phone before heading off to meet Victoria, who realizes Daniel still has feelings for his ex-fiancée. The queen makes it clear that she wants Emily to cut off all ties with the Graysons effective immediately. She didn’t say anything about Amanda though. Emily wants her to crash Victoria’s upcoming press conference to deliver a version of one of her father’s journals to Charlotte. This will have to be kept a secret from Jack. He’s already peeved that Charlotte gave her half-sis a $5,000 gift card for the baby. Jack later thanks Emily for always having his back. Aiden finds the flight recorder to the downed plane in the motel room. He also runs into the manager of the place. We recognize this woman immediately as Emily’s mother, Kara. Aiden claims he’s a cop, but Kara doesn’t buy it. Later, Aiden mistakenly attacks Nolan until Emily breaks things up. She switches SIM cards in the white-haired man’s bullet-holed phone. Emily turns over all the contents the white-haired man had on him with the exception of a pocket watch. In exchange, Aiden will turn over the flight recorder. A flashback lets us know that these two were once a hot item until Aiden took off to get revenge on the person who took his sister. We find out a little more info on Gordon Murphy’s past. Flashing back to the day of the plane crash, we see that Victoria received a call just before takeoff. The white-haired man clued her in about the explosives so they could split Charlotte’s inheritance. Needless to say, Victoria made the deal before hopping off the plane. Gordon also had an intimate relationship with Kara. Emily knows this because he kept her picture in his pocket watch. The anti-psychotic pills she found on him belonged to her mother. Emily is supposed to steer clear of Grayson Manor, but there’s no way she’s missing the press conference. Daniel mysteriously receives a delivery of Victoria’s fake passport. Charlotte blabs to a reporter that she’s David Clarke’s daughter after Amanda delivers the journal. You’d think all this would send Victoria into a tizzy. Well, you’d be wrong. She takes center stage at the press conference where she announces to the world that Charlotte is her daughter by David Clarke and her family remains united. She also declares they also have a new addition in Charlotte’s half-sister, Amanda. This bold move has made the Graysons more powerful than ever. Declan’s shady prep school pal convinces him to break into a mansion to steal from the rich. Unfortunately, he drops his ID during the getaway. The owner of the house, a Mr. Ryan, pays Jack a visit at the Stowaway. The guy won’t press charges as long as he gets back what was taken. An appreciative Jack assures Ryan that he owes him one. There’s something about this guy that makes us think he may one day collect on that. Later, Jack lets Amanda know that he saw the press conference. He remains committed to their child, but that doesn’t mean he can commit to her. Conrad lets Victoria know that he received a call from someone in the Initiative saying that the white-haired man will no longer be a problem. They’ll be in the clear as long as they cooperate. Speaking of Gordon Murphy, Aiden lets Emily know that the guy’s old bosses at the Initiative have contacted Conrad. He also leaves her the flight recorder. Later, Emily plays a message her mom left for the white-haired man. Kara is planning to go underground. Emily is completely emotional hearing the sound of her mother’s voice. She’s also not sure how to react upon hearing her mother tell the recently-deceased Gordon Murphy that she loves him. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *James Morrison as White-Haired Man *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace Co-Starring Cast *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *Latarsha Rose as Rachel Fisk *Brianne Howey as Eve *Laura Kelly as Flight Attendant *Ariel Llinas as Security Guard Quotes : Emily: In a race between danger and indecision, the difference between life and death comes down to confidence. Faith in our abilities, certainty in ourselves and the trust we put in others. ---- : Victoria: News hounds won't stop until they get my story. : Daniel: What exactly is your story? ---- : Aiden: Are you going to take the head or the feet? : Emily: him out with wine bottle The head. ---- : Nolan: The IRS is all up in Nolcorp's grill. Luckily, Padma is the audit whisperer. ---- : Nolan (to Emily):I love it when you're bossy, it means something hot's gonna happen. ---- : Amanda: Whoever said warm milk does the trick obviously never tasted it. ---- : Nolan (describes his relationship with Emily): We co-habitate. She asked me to move out... She's my ... it's extremely complicated. ---- : Conrad (to Daniel): My boy, at this moment there are things in play that dwarf your penchant for gullibility. ---- : Nolan (attacked by Aiden): Why does this keep happening to me? ---- : Amanda: I’m not doing late night feedings by the beer taps. ---- : Nolan: Won’t ask, won’t tell, will fix. At least, will try. ---- : Nolan: This is my… my Emily. ---- : Daniel: Victoria You're going public? : Conrad: She's going nuclear. ---- : Conrad: Victoria I. Don't. Trust. You. ---- : Victoria: Emily I'm going to need you to stay away from my family. Permanently. ---- : Charlotte: Daniel and I don't need talking points. We weren't involved. ---- : Conrad: One big happy family. ---- : Gordon Murphy: After the ding of the seat belt sign, the next thing you hear will be 14 ounces of plastic explosives detonating. My proposition: Conrad's demise is mutually beneficial. All it requires is splitting Charlotte's inheritance. Decline and your daughter will be joining you in the Grayson family plot. : Victoria: I'm listening. ---- : Charlotte: How did you get up here? : Amanda: A sister has her ways. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x03 Promo Confidence HD|Confidence Promo Revenge 2x03 "Confidence" Sneak Peek (1)|Confidence Sneak peak 1 Revenge 2x03 "Confidence" Sneak Peek (2)|Confidence Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x03 "Confidence" Sneak Peek (3)|Confidence Sneak peek 3 Revenge 2x03 "Confidence" Sneak Peek (4)|Confidence Sneak Peek 4 Pictures Confidence_1.jpg 129220_0007_pre_595.jpg Confidence_8.jpg Confidence_5.jpg Confidence_9.jpg 129220_0240_pre_595.jpg 129220_0326_pre_595.jpg 129220_0320_pre_595.jpg Confidence_3.jpg 129220_0386_pre_595.jpg Confidence_2.jpg 129220_0404_pre_595.jpg Confidence_7.jpg Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes